Different Times of Hearts
by grayshadowbird
Summary: Yugi was in love with Yami in his own time, always happy to be around him, but when he goes back in time and meets Yami as the Pharaoh he not so sure anymore; but one tomb robber going to make his moves and maybe sweep him off his feet. Yami(Atem)/ Yugi , Bakura/Yugi this is a AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Yugi held the cloth tighter over his head as he scanned the landscape he found himself in. the sun was hot and all the sand around him was just that all around him nothing any direction but sand, sand and more sand.

"How did I end up here? All I was doing was walking home..."

! #Flashback! #

Yugi stopped and looked at the flowers that was in the florist window, "Blue lotus, they so pretty." Yugi's hands was on the window looking at the flower dreamily

"You think so?" a voice said behind Yugi making him jump. "Yami!" the older version of him stood behind him, the briefcase he used as a backpack over his shoulder and a smile on his face. Bending down slightly to be eye level with Yugi. "You know those are famous in Egypt, back in my time only the Pharaoh could pick them." Yugi blushed at how close Yami was to him.

"Really now?" Yugi turned to face the window with the flowers again so Yami could not see his face. "Yea the Pharaoh would only give it to the one he loves, no one but them."

"If I remember right the blue lotus means goodbye right?"

"Yes in a way, but it also means a rebirth too. But enough of flowers we should get home." Yami started walking down the path they always took to get home, Yugi not that far behind but as Yugi was about to turn the last corner and see the game shop, a cloth fell in front of his eyes and a great howling of the wind whip at the cloth making it wrap around him and hurting his ears so he couldn't even hear the cars that should be driving by.

Once the wind died Yugi knew something was wrong the ground under his feet was soft and not the hard cement it was a second ago, so lifting the cloth off from him he just place it back on top of his head hiding his eyes again but looking once more out to see that nothing changed.

! # end of flash back ! #

"I never thought it was possible for the wind to carry someone away. Exactly somewhere as dry as this." Looking up into the sky it looked like high noon with the sun in the center of the sky. "Oh! YAMI? YAMI!" Yugi yelled out hoping that the other boy was with him but after a few moments of yelling and nothing returned; Yugi picked a direction and started to walk.

Walking in the same direction for several hours Yugi was really thrusts and hunger was creeping up on him. But with the sun setting on his back he kept moving using the cloth as a wrap to keep much of the sun and sand that bellowed off him. "So thrust." Yugi closed his eyes and lick a little at his lips which didn't help with his mouth so dry but as he opened his eyes again they just fell shut as he fell to the ground.

! #! #

"You can't be serious about this you just found him on the ground on a joy ride you took without any guards!" a voice yelled snapping Yugi awake but he didn't open his eyes. "It's alright Shimon, just look at him does he look like someone who could kill me?" Yugi felt himself being picked up and for the first time realized he was naked with this other two man one who was holding him and moving somewhere. When water first hit Yugi's foot he gasped in surprise making his eyes snap open and he pushed at the man who held him making him fall into the water.

"Ha-ha!" Yugi lifted his head out of the water to see Yami and grandpa looking at him. Yami was just as naked as him, laughing as he finished walking into the big pool or bathtub for the look of the room. "Yami?" Yami tilled his head to this side. "Who's Yami?" this made Yugi back up in the water which was deep for him to actually swim in it. "I...I..." Yugi felt faint then soon water surround is vision and the world when black once more.

"Well, see here Shimon, he can't even say wake to be a killer." the Yami look alike went to Yugi lifting him out of the water making sure he was breathing and no water was swallowed before he brought Yugi closer to the edge and began to bath him removing all the sand and sweat Yugi had on him.

"But my Pharaoh, this is for a slave to do not you!" Shimon said but when the Pharaoh sent him a look that said gets out he just bowed and left. "Now that's better, so what would a strange pale flower like you be doing in a desert?" the Pharaoh moved some strains of hair out of Yugi's face and pulled Yugi up on to his lap letting Yugi's head rest on his shoulder as he contained to clean the pale body in his arms.

! #$! #$

When Yugi opened his eyes again he was looking up at the ceiling of his bed room, turning over he saw his clock read 7pm, "I'm home?" getting out of bed Yugi walked down the stairs into the kitchen where grandpa was cooking dinner. "Grandpa!" Yugi ran up behind him and gave him a hug. "Ohm. Well hello to you too Yugi, are you feeling any better. You gave me and Yami a nasty shock when you pasted out on the ground. The medics said you were dehydrated." Grandpa moved so that Yugi was still hugging him but made it so he could hug back.

"Wow, why am I still here then if medics saw me? Should I be in the hospital?" grandpa smiled and patted Yugi's head, "it seems that they have too many patients at the hospital so they did everything here at home." Yugi let go letting grandpa return to making dinner. "Where is Yami?"

"Down stairs closing up shop for me and hopeful putting up the new stock and not playing with it." Yugi laughed and went down the stairs that held the shop and saw Yami placing new game boards on the shelf. "Yami!" Yami looked up his red eyes lit up seeing Yugi running towards him. "Aibou, your alright." placing down the game Yami hugged Yugi as soon he was close to touch. "Don't do that to me, I don't like those medics they kicked me out of your room saying I was being too hysterical." Yami rested his head on top of Yugi's.

"Sorry Yami I didn't mean too." Yugi rubbed his cheek against Yami's chest smiling to himself. "Alright you're forgiven but if you feel faint again let me know I'll carry you." Yugi nodded as let go of Yami. "So do you need any help? Grandpa not done with dinner yet." Yami laughed and let go, "No Aibou this is my last box and I'll be done." Yugi just picked up the game boards and placed them on the shelf.

"Well to bad I'm helping still." this made Yami laugh even harder, "Okay, okay." soon the box was empty and both the boys was up stairs sitting at the table waiting for dinner by playing a card game which Yami was winning. "Okay boys clean off the table dinner's done." grandpa places two plates down one in front of each boy before he went and grabbed his and sat down; dinner was quite and getting ready for bed was the same.

"Maybe it was a dream. Why else would it have both grandpa and Yami in it?" Yugi turned over wishing Yami was still sleeping in the same room with him but grandpa thought it was better for the new bodied spirit to have his own room. "Goodnight Yami, grandpa." Yugi whispered into the quite night as sleep consumed him.

! #! #! $

Light shown on Yugi's face as he turned over and snuggled next to the warm body that lay next to him. "Don't want to get up Yami." he mumbled letting the scent of sandalwood and lotus hit his nose. "Okay but you never answered my question little flower who is Yami?" a soft laughter came from the body Yugi laid on but Yugi just rubbed his face into the hard chest he was using as a pillow.

"Don't play games so early in the morning Yam...I." Yugi snapped up right when he remembered Yami did not sleep in his room anymore. Looking down at the body he was snuggling against Yugi felt his face go red; it was the Yami look-a-like, still as naked when Yugi first saw him. Yugi looked down and realized he too was naked covering himself with his hands Yugi looked for something to cover himself.

The Yami look-a-like sat up reaching up and cupping Yugi's face with his hand. "Don't be shy little one, you are very beautiful. But you still have not answered my question who is Yami?" Yugi found a sheet and wrapped it around his waist as he looked into Yami's look-a-like's eye; was slightly darker red then Yami. in fact everything about the look-a-like was darker his skin, his voice held stronger power then Yami but Yugi knew the hair style was the same just like his blond bangs but the rest was black with red highlights that was spiked every which way.

"Yami is the spirit of the puzzle I solved a couple years ago, he got his own body a year ago and lives with me and grandpa." the man smiled letting his hand drop. "Puzzle you say? Like this one?" the man reached over to the table next to the bed and lifted up an upside down pyramid that Yugi knew to be the Millennium Puzzle.

"YES! How did you get it?" Yugi reach over and touched it; making it glowed a bright white light then went dim again. "So my wish as been granted on so many levels then." the man places the Puzzle around Yugi's neck, and kissed him. Yugi tried to push him off but instead he fell on his back which the man just climbed over him and kissed his neck.

"how I hoped it would be true, that I would be blessed with my one wish and here I find out not only do I get time with you now but I'll be freed and be with you again." Yugi felt the man's hands trail down his side Yugi pushed again making him slide down the bed a little more till he fell off the bed, making the man laugh. "I'm sorry forgive me you must be confused." Yugi held the sheet up to cover more of him and nodded.

The man stood up off the bed; Yugi could see the kiss made him existed. "My little flower I am Pharaoh Atem, the Pharaoh of all Egypt, and you will be my queen." Yugi felt his whole body froze. he could not move even when the man Atem bend down and picked him off the floor and placed him back on the bed and begin to kiss Yugi again while removing the sheet from his hands and tossed it onto the floor.

"So beautiful and soft." Atem moved his hand down Yugi's side till he grabbed Yugi's butt and pulling up grinded their body against to each other. This made Yugi snap out of his stupor and push against Atem, but Atem grabbed both his hands and forces them above his head. "So violent, I love it." Atem kissed Yugi's neck and grabbed one of Yugi's legs and pulled it up on his hip; so that he sat between Yugi's legs.

"NO!" Yugi tried remove from Atem grasp but the Pharaoh held on as lowered his kisses downwards. "Don't worry I'll be gen..." a knock stop the sentence from being finished and made Atem look to the door.

"I said I do not want to be disturbed!" he yelled an eye on his forehead glowed as his eyes begin to look murderous. "Forgive me, my Ph-a. But the guards have the tomb robber in our dungeons." A voice that sounded a lot like Seto Kiba's said from the other side of the door.

"Finally!" Atem stood up and begin placing cloths on his person, looking over to Yugi who grabbed the sheet from the floor and covered himself again with it. "I'll be back little flower, and then you will give yourself to me ." opening the door Yugi saw a man dress in a set of robes standing outside, who fallowed the Pharaoh as he continued down the hall.

"What happened to me..." Yugi looked around the room found some of the same clothes the Atem was wearing but smaller not looking a gifted horse in the mouth, Yugi quickly placed them on as he saw Atem placed his and quickly ran out of the room. As he moved down the hall no one was around so it made it outside without much worry. But once outside the walls surrounding the palace was tall, taller than any fence he even climbed running from the school bullies.

"Man this is not good." Yugi ran along the side of the wall hoping to find a hole or something he could leave from. "You know I would say you're the Pharaoh himself if I not just left him in my dust." A voice said from behind him.

"Who?" Yugi turned to see Bakura standing with his arms crossed his chest. "Tomb robber." Bakura smiled as he walked up to Yugi and bend down to look him straight into his eyes. "But I can see something different about you... your more... I don't know light then the Pharaoh I'm use to dealing with." Bakura stood up and looked over his shoulder.

"Well we just have to talk about this on the go." Quickly grabbing Yugi and throwing him over his shoulder Bakura set off into a run. "What are you!?" Yugi hit Bakura's back but soon stopped as he saw groups of men chasing them and fallowing behind them was Atem. "Don't you dare leave me here!" Yugi said as he saw the Pharaoh's eye on him.

"Oh... why should I? I can feel the Pharaoh murderous glare on my back, something tells me you're important to him." Bakura laughed as he found a horse waiting near a guard post. Throwing Yugi on to the horse he jumped up himself and forced the horse to run like the devil was on its heels. The guards at the post tried killing the horse to stop Bakura but he just sent a shadow beast after them stopping their spears from harming the horse and giving them a clean escape.

"TOMB ROBBER!" Yugi could hear Atem yell out as dark clouds began to form and chase them. "What are those?" Yugi pointed to the clouds as they moved closer after them. "What you're telling me you never seen the shadow realm before?" Bakura looked behind him quickly to see the clouds moving downwards the creatures the Pharaoh summoned almost free from the bonds of the shadows that held them lock. "Not like this." Yugi felt a cold move thru him as the cloud now nipping at the horse's tail a hand reached out of the shadows it was pale blue it grabbed Yugi by the foot and soon an arm fallowed it out of the shadows green cloth laid across the arm but Bakura slapped at it forcing it to let go of Yugi's foot, but as soon as the hand did Yugi saw Mystical Elf standing outside the shadows but she didn't stay long, for the shadows swallowed her up again.

"I don't feel so good."

"Don't you dare get sick on me." Bakura kept the horse moving but soon the shadows stopped fallowing, but that only made Bakura drive the horse even harder. Yugi felt his heart break for the poor creature.

"Almost there." Bakura whispered mostly to himself as the started downwards readying it's self to end the day. "Where are you taking me?"

"You know soon enough." Was the only reply as Yugi sighed as much he could be laid across the horses back and across the Tomb Robber's legs.

! #! $! $! $

"Yugi it's time to get up." Yami knocked on the door it was close to noon both grandpa and Yami thought it would be best for Yugi to get some sleep, but being the afternoon Yami had enough he wanted to see his Aibou. "Aibou?" Opening the door Yami looked in to see that Yugi's bed was empty.

"That's odd?" walking into the room Yami placed his hand on the bed it was cold. "He couldn't have sneaked out." Looking at the window it was closed and locked and if Yugi did leave he would have to pass Yami's room; who always left his door a crake just in case Yugi wanted to come in.

"Grandpa did you leave you a note or something about leaving?" Yami walked down the stairs to see Grandpa going thru some old paperwork form his time in Egypt.

"Yugi? No he's in his room I had the alarmed set, oh even now." Grandpa got up and turned off the alarm. But that only made Yami's blood run cold."Grandpa, Yugi in not in his room." This made the old man stop. "What?!"

! #! #! $

Once Bakura driven the horse till it clasped he pulled Yugi up to his feet. "Come on we got to keep moving." Yugi looked at the horse as its breath labored.

"You can't leave it like that!" Yugi felled, his legs felt weak. "Why it did its job now it have no more use." Bakura lifted Yugi back up but Yugi's legs just clasped under him again.

"Then be kind put it out of its misery." Yugi cried as the horse tried to get up but its breathing was so labored that it only made a noise of pain. Bakura looked to the young child he found to the horse he stole, pulling out a hidden knife he walked up to the horse using his back to hide what he was about to do and removed the horse from its misery.

"There, let's go now." Cleaning the blade off with his coat and putting it back up, Bakura picked up Yugi once more but this time throw him over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Yugi said softly as tears fell down his face.

! #! $! #$

"Damn it!" Pharaoh Atem slammed his fist into the armrest of his throne. "Not only did the Tomb Robber get away he took, him as well." The most of the counsel cringed as the eye of Ra appeared onto their Pharaoh's forehead.

"Please my Ph-a, we will find both of them have no worries, the tomb robber never stays hidden for long." Seth, Atem high priest said as he bowed and watched the pharaoh anger rise even more.

"So close...so fucking close." Atem said to himself as he closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at some of the cowards he called counsel. "Do not worry great Ph-a," a woman's voice spoke softly breaking all the tension in the room,

"Who's there?" Atem opened his eyes to see a blue woman in green stand before him, "You're a shadow monster." The woman bowed, "yes but I'm not any shadow monster Ph-a, I'm his, as there are others watching him I have could use your shadows to try and reach him but the one you call tomb robber knows how to fight the shadows well." The woman stood up and looked the pharaoh straight in the eye.

"I know what you think about my master but please don't...he not ready for you and if you break him you can break anything you will have in the future with him. Then the tomb robber will truly win the battle." She bowed once more and vanished into the shadows.

"What does she mean by that?" Seth said as he looked up to Atem. Who turned his head to look at the setting sun.

! #! $! $! $! #

Yami was outside now looking in the parks and anyplace Yugi talks about or goes too. Grandpa was at home on the phone with the police. "What's the matter Pharaoh?" a voice said behind Yami making Yami turn to look at him, it was Bakura and his Aibou, Ryou.

"Have you seen Yugi?" Yami wanted so much to kill Bakura but Yugi was missing and Yugi had to be his top priority. "Yugi?" Ryou stepped forward the smaller and less dark look of the white haired boys paled a lot.

"What happened?" He asked, Yami sighed and told them what happened yesterday and when he went up to Yugi's room it was empty and the house was still alarmed. "So he couldn't have left the house on his own... maybe some shadow magic?" Bakura the dark skin of the two white heads said as he started walking toward the game shop.

"Who would use that around me I was home with Yugi all night long!" Yami fallowed as Ryou ran to catch up with Bakura. "Well did you send him to the shadow realm then?" Bakura turned and looked Yami straight into his eyes.

"NO! Why would I do that to my Aibou!"

"Maybe because he not wanting to be yours anymore..." Bakura said back clenching his fist he stared down Yami. "Stop the two of you!" Ryou moved in between the two yamis and pushed them apart.

"We need to find Yugi!" both of the yamis nodded and they went back to the game shop to look again for Yugi.

! #! $! $! $

The sun was down and Yugi was freezing as Bakura carried him thru the desert. "So co...lllldddd." Yugi said thru chattering teeth, Yugi felt Bakura stop and a warm breath on his leg and not even a second later he was on the ground and something warm covering him.

"there now shut up." Bakura then sat down on the sand closing his eyes, Yugi looked at the coat Bakura gave him and looked at Bakura who even with his eyes closed started to shiver even if he tried to hid the fact. "Thank you, but now you're getting cold." Yugi walked up to Bakura and placed the coat around the tomb robber's shoulders as he sat down real close to Bakura to be under the coat as well.

Bakura let out a short dry laugh then pulled Yugi into his lap and closed the coat as best he could with his arms wrapped around Yugi. "there we can keep warm this way." Bakura then rested his head on Yugi's shoulder and let his breath steady as if he fell asleep. Yugi to felt sleep wearing out on his body even if all he did was watch the world go by, soon he to rested his head against Bakura's and joined him in the world of slumber.

! #! $! $! $! #$!#

First thing Yugi know is that he was warm and all the noise around him, even if the people tried to whisper it was really loud with several people in the room. Opening his eyes Yugi looked out to see his entire group of friend even Seto Kiba was in the room talking to what looked like doctors. A scorn look across his face as whatever the doctor was telling him didn't sit right, Yami was sitting next to his bed holding his hand head bent down as in prayer, and Bakura was sitting at the end of the bed with Ryou who was standing and talking to Joey and Malik, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, and Marik was sitting on the floor playing a card game.

"Yami?" Yugi spoke out but his voice was so dry that only horse groan came from it but it was enough to make his dark head snap up to look at him. "YUGI!" Yami squished Yugi's hand and stood up "You're alright!" the doctors move next to him and tried to pull Yami away so they could get a better look but Yami didn't let go and they just worked around him.

"Mr. Mutou, We need you to breath out slowly we need to check your heart beat." One of the doctors said as they place a stethoscope to his chest. Yugi tried to breath but every part of him felt weak and most of all; his throat was so dry he started to gasp. "Give him some water you idiots." Bakura said as he pushed the doctors to the side holding a cup for Yugi; but Yugi could not move and so Bakura lowered the cup to his lips after he told Yami to sit him slightly; who did so.

"Now drink slowly." Bakura said as he let little bit of the water enter Yugi's mouth. Yugi drank greedily till the water was all gone. "How do you feel now?" Yugi nodded but his eyes fell close leaving the group calling his name once more.

Yugi once again opened his eyes to be greeted again with Yami by his side and Bakura at the end of his bed both sound asleep. Sitting up Yugi looked around the room Ryou was laying on the floor near Bakura with Joey and Tristan next to him near the door and Seto was sitting at his desk working on his laptop with Mokuba sleeping at his feet with Malik and Marik near the closet.

"Seto?" Yugi said softly which grabbed the millionaire's attention. "Yugi, how are you feeling?" Seto said quietly.

"My heat hurts, and why is everyone here?" Yugi looked at everyone sleeping on the floor. "Do you remember anything?" Yugi thought for a moment and looked at Yami he felt himself tense up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yugi shook his head, and looked at Bakura who breathing started to pick up and a second later his eyes opened. "Small stuff?" he said in a whisper as he looked over to Yugi.

"Hello." Bakura smiled at the single word and got up being careful not to step on anyone lying on the floor. Stand by Yami he reached over placing his wrist on Yugi's forehead. "Your fever still there, I'll go get something for you to drink." Walk over the people Bakura went out to grab something for Yugi to drink.

"That's odd?" Yugi lay back down and looked to Seto who just shrugged his shoulders and went back to whatever he was doing on his laptop. Yugi looked back down at Yami who was still sitting in a chair next to his bed head resting in his arms. Yugi moved some of the blond bangs that fell in front of Yami's face.

'that couldn't be Yami hell we don't even know Yami's real name but we do know he was a pharaoh. That pharaoh did have the millennium puzzle, so it could have been.' When the door opened again with Bakura stepping in the room again with three cups, he placed on down near Kiba and then walked over to Yugi holding it out for him.

"Thank you." Yugi sat back up and took the cup slowly sipping at it. It was warm tea with some honey in it, leaving the final cup for Bakura who sat down on the bed staring into it.

"Don't do that to us…" Bakura said after a moment of silences, "Hun?" Yugi looked up at him from his cup. "You not only scared the pharaoh but everyone in here… we thought you was taken by the shadow realm. Yugi, I…we don't know what would happen if you disappear again." Bakura grip on the cup harder till his hands went white.

"Bakura do you remember Yami's name when he was a pharaoh…and don't lie to me please." Bakura looked up at him. "Atem, but don't you dare let him know I told you that he will have my hid for keeping quiet when he could not remember."

"Why?" Seto asked even as he continued typing at his laptop, "When I found out that the pharaoh forgot his past I was so happy, for the one I came to love was also reborn in this time and I thought if he didn't remember he would not go after him as well….that I may have a chance." Bakura reached out with one hand and touched Yugi's cheek.

"It's so hard fighting with him to win someone's love, he haves so much to give and I…." Bakura let his hand drop. "I thought so," Yami's voice said making Yugi and Bakura jump; Yami sat up fully looking at Yugi.

"How are you feeling?" Yami bend over and kissed Yugi's forehead, making Yugi blush. "I'm feeling better." Yami nodded and looked to Bakura even in the dim light of the room Yugi could tell that Yami was glaring at Bakura.

"Yami," Yugi placed a hand on top of Yami's. "Don't be made at him, you hold secrets too. Even if you can't remember them." Yami looked back at his Aibou and nodded moving his other hand on top of Yugi's, Yami sighed.

"Now I understand those memories I do have." Yami was quiet for a moment. "If I have yet to say it to you Yugi I am sorry… I was just so happy that I found someone to share my burdens that I forgot everything else." Yami lifted up Yugi's hand and kissed it.

"I do have feeling for you back then and even now. But I will understand if you don't have them for me but…." Yami looked over to Bakura who just stayed quiet and watched.

"Thank you Yami, Bakura…everyone. But as of right now I don't think I know what's going on… one moment I'm here then the next I'm back in your past…. What happens if I go back and never come back here?" both of the yamis looked at each other then and paled at that thought that never crossed their minds.

"You came back what twice now I'm sure you come back again." Seto said as he turned from his work and looked at the two yamis and Yugi. "If not we're going to have to crazy spirits on our hands to deal with." Bakura smiled at that and returned to the end of the bed and closed his eyes. Yami gave a soft laugh and stood up and walked out the door.

"Yami?"

"I'm going to get something to eat just rest now." Yami watch Yugi nod and lay back down, leaving the room Yami went into his room, closed the door and lend against it.

"Atem… that's my name." Yami fell to the ground back still against the door. "Just hearing that name I remember everything, oh Ra I raped my light out of jealousy. He won't love me like I love him, he will go to Bakura…. He'll leave me…." Yami felt something wet running down his face but he didn't bother wiping it away, he just let more fall.

! #! $! $! #! $

"Hey, time to get up we need to go." A voice said in Yugi's ear, making him snap open his eyes. "Where?" Yugi looked around and notice he was sitting in Bakura's lap in the middle of the desert, "I'm back?" Bakura gave him a confused look.

"Back? You never left my arms… which doesn't matter now we must get moving again, can you walk?" Yugi nodded and got up, dusting himself, Bakura got up and started to walk towards the rising sun, letting Yugi fallow him.

"Where are we going Bakura?"

"Home." Bakura stopped and turned to Yugi, "What's your name?" Yugi not paying attention ran into him almost fell down from the collision, if it wasn't for Bakura wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh. My name is Yugi." Yugi blushed as he remembered that he was wearing only a skirt and what the future Bakura said to him. "Yugi." Bakura smiled and let go of Yugi slightly to see if he could stand on his own.

"Well Yugi let's get moving I don't want the Pharaoh to find us just sitting around him." Bakura started walking but this time he grabbed Yugi's hand, as they made their way over the sand.

They waked for what felt like hours and Yugi was getting really thirsty but he didn't say much as he saw Bakura looked just as thirsty and hungry as he was. "There it is." Bakura said stopping again making Yugi run into him. "Ow…" Yugi this time didn't loss balance and just smooched his nose into Bakura's back so when he looked around Bakura's back to see what he was looking at Yugi rubbed his nose to make the pain go away.

"Haha." Bakura laughed at him but he couldn't help but smile at the look on Yugi's face as he saw the oasis before them the water looked clear even from where they was standing and the small house build next to it looked a little run down but something told Yugi it went thru a lot.

"Water!" was the only thing that came out of Yugi's mouth as he started to run to the oasis which made Bakura laugh even harder and he too ran right behind Yugi and jumped into the water and started to drink his fill.

"Yes these nothing like home." Bakura took of his coat and lay in the water. Yugi drinking his fill start to wash away the sand that start to cling to his body. "No wonder you're so pale. You must have been trapped in the palace for so long. You're as pale as moonlight." Bakura moved so he was sitting next to Yugi, then brushed his knuckle against Yugi's cheek.

"Bakura?" Yugi looked at the thief as he move in closer and softly brushed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi felt his eyes close, but as he did the face of Yami popped into his head and he pushed himself back making him land on his butt.

Bakura opened his eyes as Yugi landed and smiled slightly. "Forgive me it's just I have not found may people similar to my ways with your beauty, in a long time that I forgot myself." Bakura stood up and held a hand out for Yugi to take to get up as well.

"What do you mean your ways?" Yugi took his hand and pulled himself up out of the water. "The horse, you wanted me to put it out of its pain, many thought me cruel that I don't have any way but cruelty." Bakura looked up to the sky. "But everything I do it for my people that was lost, I will always do their ways."

"Oh." Yugi rested a hand on Bakura's arm making the man look down at him. "well we best get inside before it gets to hot…. and maybe eat something?" Yugi gave him a small smile which Bakura returned and led them into the small hut. Where Bakura pulled out food from a hiding space and shared it with Yugi as the sun hit high into the sky.

! #! $! #$ !$ ! tbc ! $# !#% !#% #$%

An: Hey anyone who reading this... this was something that been bugging me for a while so i got it down and heres the first part i got more but i hope you enjoy it...


	2. Chapter 2

An: Oh hello everyone. thank you to my first review ak- thank you it made me smile to have your review less than 24 hours after I post the first chapter, and for the yamis...(grin) I do too, *grin* no yami will be alone plus I always thought it be cute to have Yami and Bakura fight over something then duel monsters...*eyes go starry with mind in happy place* yea...

But anyways for anyone who never read any my stories I don't have any Beta I got a friend who said she willing but I think I been doing a good job so far on editing myself, and I don't own Yugioh, I got a shit load of the cards...yea I still got the cards and the usa dvd first season. So I don't make money, so no suing please.

Different Times of Hearts

Chapter two

Atem sat on his throne once more, during the night he was colder for some reason, no matter how many blankets he placed on top of him, he could not get warm. Now listening to the daily reports of the kingdom didn't help his mood ether and by how the consul talked faster than they normally did, they could see his mood too. "Pharaoh?" Isis, one of his high priestess stepped forward bowed and looked up at him.

"What do you wish to do about the tomb robber?" Atem looked out to the city. "I want him died for stealing what is mine." Atem looked and saw Isis sigh and looked to the other five millennium idem holders. "You know you can't do that, we need him "

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Atem yelled cutting her off the eye of Ra glowing on his forehead. "You will if you wish to see that little light you're pouting over." Shimon said receiving Atem glare, but he just stood tall letting the Pharaoh do whatever he felt like but Shimon got off easy as the young Pharaoh just sighed and stood up. "I'm going for a ride." and with that said he left all his priests and consul in the throne room as he went to the stables.

As he moved to his favorite horse and get him ready for the ride, one of the mares that let never let anyone ride her, kept moving around in her stable as if she wanted to get out. "Slave!" a man came and bowed at his feet. "What's wrong with her."

"I don't know great Ph-a, as from your last ride she been acting like that." the slave said as he kept his head down to the ground. "Is that so..." Atem took the saddle he was going to use to ride his stallion and came to the mare and placed it on her. She held still as if she knew something good was going to happen. "My Ph-a please she never been tame." the slave looked panicked but Atem just finished placing everything on her and go up into the saddled.

"Open the gate." the slave quickly did as he was told and once the gate was moved the mare ran out of the stable pass the gates of the palace into the desert.

! #! #! $#!%

Yami came back into the bedroom after he washed up got himself something to eat and drink. Grandpa was laying down in the living room, Yami knew he should tell the old man that Yugi woke up but the old man was just as tried and worried as he was when Yugi disappeared only to reappeared several hours later on the floor of the living room, dressed in only a skirt, and sand all around him. He sat down in his spot since then taken Yugi's hands into his and watched his hikari sleep.

"Yugi." resting his head down on the bed Yami prayed to any of the gods or goddess that would listen that if Yugi knew everything, it would not happen that he would not rape his hikari. but how will he tell him, how could he tell him that when he took Sandstorm out for the first time and saw Bakura kiss him in that old hut he gone ballistic, and returning home; he took one of the things he wanted by force.

"Please Ra, protect him... don't make him hate me, I love him so much." Yami whispered into the sheets he fell back into an uneasy sleep. Seto watched Yami come back into the room and listened to him whispered his woes to the sheets and gods. getting up himself he made his way down stairs as he enter the living room Yugi's grandpa sat up, "Is everything alright?"

"Yea he was up for a little bit but he went back to sleep." Seto leaned against the couch, crossing his arms. "It's amazing how Yugi brought all of us together, and now that something happening to him all we can do is just sit by and watch."

"Yugi strong just like his mother, I have faith that he will find his way thru whatever this trial he force to take. But your right, it doesn't make it any easier for us who can only do is sit and watch him fight. But something tells me he not going to be alone, I seen the way Yami and the dark skin friend look alike of Ryou watches Yugi." Grandpa stood up and walked to the kitchen "Would you like anything to eat or drink, you been up for a while or would you like to take Yami's room to sleep; I'm sure you can't fully pull him away from Yugi now that he woke up for a bit."

"I'll take something to drink." as he started to fallow the old man to the kitchen, but a scream from upstairs was hear making them both run up to find what was wrong.

"He's gone again? But how!" Tea screamed as she walked into the room seeing Yami's head lying on an empty bed. Everyone in the room jumped when she screamed grandpa and Seto looked in with Tea as everyone who was sleep got up to look at the bed. "Do you think he will come back?" Ryou asked Bakura who stood up from his spot on the bed and walked to Yami setting a hand on Yami's shoulder looking at the spot that Yugi once laid.

! #! #$ $! $ #$ #

Pharaoh Atem never felt as alive as he did riding a horse the feel of the beast as it raced to where ever it could run, and how it made him feel like he could fly like all the birds, made it even better. But the mare he got on Sandstorm was something altogether she ran but when water came her way she drank as much as she could, and when she did this Atem knew he be out for a while as well so he got water skin for a farmer and his family with some food for two days and a cloak to cover his skin from the sun's mighty rays and the cold nights. Once Sandstorm found herself ready she let him know with a loud neigh, getting back on her back she set off again on a path only she knew.

! #! $ #!#% #$

Once finished eating Bakura set to work with some payus paper and planning something that Yugi could only guess was to upset the Pharaoh. But Yugi didn't bother with it and looked around the hut it was small with a pile of straw and a cloth covering it which made Yugi figure it was for a sleeping placed in the corner, on the opposite side of the bed was a fire pit where Bakura warmed up the food for them and near that was the table Bakura was working at, which mostly was the only things in the hut other than a big chest that was near the bed and Yugi was looking at it, he looked over at Bakura making sure he was not going to get mad at him, Yugi saw Bakura look up at him a couple times but didn't say much.

This gave Yugi the green light, he opened the chest and saw different clothes nothing much of worth if you tried to sell it but when Yugi found a red cloak like Bakura's he pulled it out and put it on. Twisting around to get a good look at himself he heard Bakura laugh.

"You look good, but I think something like this" he walked up and pulled out something white. Yugi took it and notice it was a the bottom of a belly dancers pants the waist belt of it held small little stones and metals, it had slits at the sides and was only being held by the stone and metal bet and the bottom foot holes. "Oh..." Yugi blushed but turned and removed the skirt he was wearing to place the pants on it made him feel better wearing pants again even if most of the fiber was see thru.

"Ok how do I look now?" Yugi faced Bakura who's eyes darken again but he just reached into the chest and pulled out a small pouch, "Your just missing a few things." he opened the bag and pulled out armbands, some bangles and a necklace that only held a red stone pendant, Yugi let him remove the coat and place the jewelry on him and once Bakura was done he stepped back and looked at Yugi. "Yes, that's perfect." Bakura crest Yugi's face before he swooped down and stole a kiss.

Yugi was shocked again by this time he reached out and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck letting he relax into the kiss which Bakura started to break. "I think it's best if I stop now...If I don't, I'll be taking it father then you may be ready for. " Yugi just let out a small whimper which Bakura smiled at and place a quick kiss again on his lips before removing his arms. "Yes we can do this later, how about you go and get some water so we can start dinner for later." Yugi nodded and grabbed the urn that was near the door and headed outside to grab some water.

Yugi filled the urn up with no problem but sitting outside near the water just to let his thoughts wander. 'Man I fell I like a whore... mean I have this big crush on Yami even before he got his own body, but Yami is Atem who...' Yugi wrapped his arms around himself. 'No that's not right Yami would never he wouldn't... oh man and Bakura even in my time he said he loved me... wait he didn't really say it was me.' Yugi looked to the hut and saw Bakura thru the one of the few openings that makes a window. 'What if he just using me... he did say that the pharaoh wanted me and that the pharaoh took the one he loved.' Yugi looked back at the water and closed his eyes and sighed.

"Everything so confusing, how did I even get here?" Yugi tipped his head back and opened his eyes to see black clouds covering the sky. "Rain?" getting up and grabbing the water Yugi when back inside the hut.

! $#! #! #%#

Atem knew as soon as he got back to the palace he was going to get an ear full from Seth and Shimon, but the pale flower he found early had to be found he had to have him, he felt a pull to him like nothing else, and as soon as he got on Sandstorm he knew he was going strength to the lost flower. Sandstorm rested once more, at small watering hole and eat a little bit of the hay the farmers left out for the sheep letting Atem rest on the ground filling his water skin again.

"You must be careful my Ph-a you could hurt him." another voice said behind him, Atem looked but no one was there; going back to drinking some of the water clouds covered the sky. "Rain? In the dry season?" Atem looked closer "No the shadow realm, it must be Seth..." Atem smiled at the thought of his high priest cursing like there was no tomorrow because he not only left for a ride but he left for most of the day with no guards with him.

Getting back up on Sandstorm, she set out on to a path only she knew, the sun was almost down when he saw another water hole it was a small oasis with a small hut a light glowed in it, signaling that someone lived out here. Sandstorm stopped moving but Atem tapped her sides slightly which made her move forward leaving him in control. "Is this where you wanted to go?" he pet her neck and moved her to one of the window like holes in the place they were covered by a cloth but Atem just move it slightly to the side to see who was inside it.

"Flower." Jumping down from Sandstorm and moving to the door Atem held his hand out with spell on the ready as he slowly opened the door. He saw the flower sitting near the fire looking into it and a second later Bakura stepped into sight lend down and kissed his flower on the lips. That was all he saw, everything went back till he was back on Sandstorm with his Flower knocked out in his arms riding back to the palace, the hut in the distance burning from the fires of the shadow realm.

! #!# $! #%! #%

Bakura watched Yugi as he came back in with the water after looking to the sky, making him look. "Shadow realm, and its moving fast." when Yugi walked in and set the water near the fire pit he looked to the bed of straw. "Go on get some sleep it have been a tiring day." Bakura said with a nod watching Yugi lay on top of the cloth and closing his eyes. From there Bakura worked on the maps for his other hide outs he used but now he knew he had to pick place for one more with him, a plus one he didn't mind at all having.

As the day sun started to become evening Bakura started to cook dinner for them both when it was almost done, did Yugi wake and sit by the fire looking into the pot of soup he was making. Walking next to him Bakura bent down and kissed him on the lips as he looked up at him. Then a cold swept thru the hut and put out the fire in the pit. "What?" Bakura turn and looked at the door way to meet red eyes of an angry Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh cast his first shadow spell but Bakura blocked it with ease and was about to come with another of his own, if a scream for behind him didn't grabbed his attention first. the shadow realm opened up in the small hut he was fine with it since it was in his people's blood, but as he looked down to Yugi he was curled into a ball screaming, light seem to pour from him and the shadows was trying to grab him, moving quickly and attacking the shadows the Pharaoh ran up to Yugi and grabbed him up and left the hut but not before casting a fire spell on it. Yugi's screamed stopped as the shadows vanished. Bakura quickly ran to the hidden back way and got out of the hut before the flames could touch him and watched as the Pharaoh riding way with the person that held his heart.

! #$ #$! #% #!%! #%

Yugi felt weak all over he could hardly move the movement didn't help much ether as he had nothing on his stomach so it didn't matter. Opening his eyes Yugi saw sand move around them, and an arm holding him against a hard chest. Looking up Yugi saw Atem looking forward as he rode the sand color horse. "Atem?" Yugi squeaked out making the man look down, a light relaxed look covered his face before he went back to watching where the horse was going.

"We be back at the palace soon, it be best if you rest till then." Yugi heard him say but Yugi tried to move but soon his body became sluggish and his vision blurred. "It is alright little one, go to sleep." Atem said again and soon Yugi's world when dark again.

Atem made Sandstorm stop at the different water hole to rest even all he really wanted to do was ride straight back to the palace. He was getting tired from not sleeping well the night before and now being up with the moon high in the sky, but what made him feel really weak was the use of the shadow magic he been casting, but he had a feeling that Bakura got out of that fire he casted and was more than likely on the move after them.

"So you not only catch my attention but the tomb robbers as well." Atem sat down on the ground near the troth of water for Sandstorm as he looked to Yugi who was lying on top of the cloak he got from the farmers still sound asleep from his spell. Taking a drink from the water skin Atem looked to the sky thou you could see the moon clouds of black moved around as if looking for something. Atem saw on cloud a little ways way from them and starched his hand towards it a flash of lighting came out of the cloud.

"Hope you get here soon Seth." Atem moved next to Yugi and lying down next to him Atem wrapped his arm around the pale flower as darkness crept into his sight.

! #!#%! #% #%

Atem looked around as he opened his eyes it was all dark not a single light was anywhere to be seen, "Hello?" he called out but nothing moving forwards a little soon a bright light surrounded him and he was standing in a strange room.

"Hello?" he called again but nothing as he looked around the room he saw what looked like games and different doll and tiny statues of shadows creatures on top of tables walking over to one he was an odd mirror. It showed a picture of the pale flower he found but another was holding him, it looked just like him but in the same clothes the flower was wearing when he first found him.

"Yami" he reached out a hand touched the photo and he felt himself bend over something soft under his arms and a hand on his shoulder. Lifting his head up he looked to see the tomb robber standing next to him a sad look a pond his face as he looked to the bed. Atem looked as well and saw it was empty, but he knew something no someone was there not even a few moments ago. Atem felt his body move on its own and walk past shadows, more than likely other people but the body just moved into a different room and closed the door and sat on the ground.

"Please Ra keep him safe... even if it's from me." Atem heard his voice cry out softly and something wet falling down his face.

"MY PH-A!" another voice called out bring this world back to darkness and soon Atem opened his eyes again but this time the top of the pale flowers head. "Ph-a?" someone said again, looking around Atem saw Seth and Isis standing next to him with some guards stand a little ways off.

"Seth, Isis." sitting up Atem saw Sandstorm was pawing the ground as if ready to go. "Your safe, thank Ra." Isis placed a hand on his forehead, "and nothing have harmed you." she moved to Yugi and placed a hand on his forehead and frowned. "My Ph-a he is cold but yet hot all at the same time, we need to get him back." Atem looked down and saw sweat forming on Yugi's body.

"Yes let's get him back now." getting up he lifted Yugi up into his arms and handed him to Seth, before he got up on Sandstorm and waited for Seth to give Yugi to him. Seth looked at the pale boy in his arms before giving him to the pharaoh something about the boy sent a surge of power thru him and not just any power but something warm... like light.

"Lets us move out." Atem said and began riding back to the palace once more.

! #! ! $! $!#

They made it back to the palace before the sun started to show its self a pond the land, Atem brought Yugi into Isis healing chambers who in turned kicked him out as soon as he place the boy down on the bed. "Out!" she said, as her maidens pushed him and Seth out of the room and the sound of doors locking could be heard.

"Well it seems that all we can do now is waiting." Seth said looking down at the pharaoh who was still looking at the door. "Yes, and since I don't think I can sleep not knowing anything let us began the day shall we." Atem walked off but not before talking one last look at the door.

Seth sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "yes my Ph-a." taking one last look at the door Seth fallowed Atem as well to begin the day.

! #$! #$! #%# TBC ! #!# $! #%


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone… Sorry it took a while I had several ideas for this story and I couldn't pick which one to run with…. Well I did pick so here's the next chapter and hopeful I have the next chapter posted but Thursday or Friday… if not sorry. But thank you DarknekoKurai for the review

Also I don't own Yugioh! And I do my own spell check and grammar so if anything wrong please let me know

Chapter Three

The day went, leaving the land casted in shadows from the setting sun, making it much easier for things to hid… or more important for Bakura to hide.

"Damn it." Bakura looked at the normal entrance he uses to get into the palace to stir trouble but the Pharaoh had all his guards on duty making it even hard for a rat to sneak around. "Looks like I'll have to take the water ways."

! #! $! $

Yugi was awake for a few hours, at first he tried not letting anyone in the room know he woke. But Isis was a woman that it was hard to trick. So he sat up eating everything the she placed in front of him.

"You're so small." Isis placed a hand on his forehead again. "Well you're still burning slightly but the cold is gone." She sat down in the seat watching him a little longer.

"Thank you." Yugi said softly once he finished all he could eat, Isis nodded. "The Pharaoh would very much like to see you," Yugi felt his heart skip a beat but froze at the same time knowing the Pharaoh was not his Yami.

"I can only hold him off for so long little one, so be ready to see him tomorrow morning." Isis touched his forehead again before leaving the room. He heard her tell the guards not to let anyone but her and her priestess in. Yugi then got up from the bed and walked out on the balcony the sun was almost finished setting but the palace still held a beauty in the touch light that was placed everywhere.

Watching the stars begin light the sky, he heard someone's breathing hitch, looking down he saw Atem looking up at him.

"Pharaoh." Yugi said without think, Atem stood still for a moment before he gave a slight bow.

"Evening, are you feeling better?" Yugi nodded.

"That's good, I wish to speak some more with you, but both Isis and Seth have made it so I can't come in your room thru the door." Atem looked around court yard before he stepped out of Yugi's sight

'Where did he go?' Yugi thought as he leaned as much as he could to look over the side of the balcony to see if he could see the pharaoh; Yugi just shook his head when he could not see anything think and figured Atem was just going to try to come in thru the door. Walking back into the room Yugi sat down on the bed and looked at all the pictures craved into the wall, few minutes later a thud sound came from the balcony. Looking over a figure stood at the door, soon it walked in to revile Atem

"Wow! That is harder than it looks, I will give my preps to that tomb robber for climbing these walls." Atem smiled as he looked at Yugi. "This room is higher than I thought thou." Yugi giggled but tried to hide it behind his hand, but Atem heard it and grinned.

"So little flower, since I climbed my way up here can we talk?" Yugi laughter grew as he looked at the pharaoh who clothes was tussled up and had a few leaves in his hair from climbing the vines that grew up the side of the palace.

"Only if you stop calling me little flower, I'm not a plant!" Atem ran a hand thru his hair and pulled the leaves out of his hair. "Well I might be a plant with all the leaves I have on me." Yugi laugh holding on to his hurting sides, Atem watched as Yugi's laughter slowly died, once Yugi settled down Atem sat down next to him on the bed.

"Hun?" Yugi looked up to see Atem looking down. "You look so beautiful when you laugh." Blushing Yugi looked down at his feet, "So what is it you want to talk about?"

Atem moved a little closer to Yugi placing a hand under Yugi's chin Atem lifted Yugi's face up to look back at him. "I would like to talk to about your time with the tomb robber."

"You mean Bakura?" Yugi saw Atem's eyes glow into a dark red.

"Yes him…" Atem then pushed Yugi down onto the bed. "I was ready to kill him; I want you with me, not him." Yugi tried to push himself into a sitting position again, but Atem knocked him back down.

"Stop please!"

"I had a vision, when I took you from him…. It was a room there was a photo of you and…. someone that looked like me." Atem pinned Yugi arms and legs down completely so he could not even move.

"You saw the photo of me and Yami?" with a quick nod Atem continued "yes and I want that now." Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi, Yugi tried to push but Atem held him down, but Yugi felt cold cast over his skin again but this time as he looked up Atem's eye was covered by something black and soon Atem's body was being pulled off him.

"Are you alright?" Yugi looked up before the cold took his vision and everything fell to darkness.

! #! #! $ !$#

Bakura got in the palace with no problem other than being wet, walking thru the Nile to get into the palace was not his idea of fun but he had to get in, of course moving around with all the guards was not so much fun ether.

"Damn; I looked in the Pharaoh's rooms he's not there." Moving into the shadows of one of the courtyard Bakura saw the Pharaoh climbing some of the vines that grew on the wall.

Once the Pharaoh finished his climb up and walked into the room Bakura move into the halls, most to the healing rooms where Isis worked, Bakura felt something cool move around the place.

"A shadow spell?" moving faster Bakura found guards lying on the ground soulless. "What the?!" opening up the door Bakura saw the Pharaoh knocked out with an illusion spell and Yugi in the arms of a cloaked figure.

"Give him to me!" Running into the room Bakura held a shadow spell at the ready. "Why should I do that he doesn't belong here… in fact I'm going to take him back and from there I can finally place my plans into motion." The figure let out a bone chilling laugh and vanished before Bakura could throw his spell.

"Damn!" Bakura looked at the Pharaoh and removed the illusion that was casted on him and left before anyone could find him.

! #! #! $#!$ LOL ! #! $! $

Bakura walked into Yami's room and looked at the once great pharaoh, "I need your help." Yami looked up but he didn't move from his spot on the floor.

"Bram has Yugi." Yami got up, "How!? He should be died I saw you kill him!" Bakura took a deep breath.

"Remember that night after you took Yugi from me?" Yami paled but nodded, "I snuck into the palace to get him out myself, but when I got there you was under a illusion spell and Bram who I didn't know at that time took Yugi and vanished, it was not till one of his men was talking about it in a bar several days did I found out who he was, and went after him."

Yami let out a small laugh, running his hands thru his hair as he looked up to the ceiling. "By Ra thank you, it was only an illusion. I didn't hurt my hikari." Yami then looked back at Bakura. "I you sure it's Bram?" a nodded and Yami cursed under his breath.

"I hated the Vikings they just as bad as the Greeks." Bakura smiled as he watched Yami began to pace back and forth in front of him. "Yea but at least the Greeks knew how to shower."

Yami stopped and looked at Bakura for a moment then smiled "that's true. But focus, where would he be if he is here." Bakura pointed to the case that held the Millennium items. "How about we use those?"

Yami gave Bakura the finger and opened the case. "Only if Yugi in the bed with us cause as in hell I'm sleeping with you without someone else." Pulling out the Millennium Ring Yami tossed it to Bakura.

"Yea and why should I even let you sleep with me even with Yugi in the bed?"

! #! #! # # TBC ! #! #! $! #$


End file.
